Infernus
.]] The Infernus is a sports car that has appeared in all games of the GTA III Era (except Grand Theft Auto Advance), and all games of the GTA IV Era. Description Design In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, it resembles a Vector M12 with the rear incorporating elements of a Lamborghini Diablo. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it closely resembles a Lamborghini Countach, but lacks the characteristic scissor doors, and features bulging headlights and round taillights. In GTA San Andreas, it resembles a Honda/Acura NSX, most likely the Acura model because it was exported in North America. Although it seems to be mid-engined, the engine of pre-GTA IV renditions are visible under the front hood, possibly due to limitations of the GTA III and Vice City game engines. The GTA San Andreas rendition of the Infernus can be modded in any TransFender Branch throughout the whole State of San Andreas. The GTA IV rendition is an amalgamation of the Lamborghini Murciélago LP640, with the body shape of the Lamborghini Diablo SV, and the rear end obviously inspired by the Pagani Zonda; the car also features scissor doors, the only car in the game with such doors. The Infernus you obtain from Bernie Crane, after completing all of his missions, is the only modded version in the game. It sports a stripe on the sideskirt, black sports rims, and a one-of-a-kind bright orange paint job which will not appear anywhere else in the game. Players who pre-ordered GTA Chinatown Wars from Amazon are able to purchase a bulletproof Infernus early in the game. Performance The Infernus is extremely fast, but is susceptible to damage from high-speed impacts. Even impacts which do little damage can eject the driver through the windshield. Its handling remains similar between GTA III and GTA Vice City, but in San Andreas, although it is one of the fastest car in the game, (proven by game's data files, top speed 240 km/h), its cornering skills decrease considerably. Along with the Comet, it is also one of the fastest cars in GTA IV, and a good racing car. According to game's data files, it has a top speed of 336 km/h (208 mph). The GTA IV version of the car is also mid-engined and four-wheel drive, like the real Murcielago. If you are driving backwards, the Infernus will very easily turn with the smallest movement on the steering. This can be useful after losing control of the vehicle. The Infernus has the same engine sound as the Comet and the Super GT. Locations GTA Vice City *Parked in front of the mansion owned by Ricardo Diaz, and later Tommy Vercetti. Prior to the mansion's change of hand, the Infernus is featured with a conventional range of body colors. Thereafter, the car appears in a unique white body color, suggesting the car is Lance Vance's white Infernus. GTA San Andreas *Found around The Strip, Las Venturas *Spawns mostly around San Fierro *Spawns in Downtown, Los Santos. GTA Liberty City Stories *Often spawns on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale *In the parking lot next to Staunton Island Safehouse in Newport, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *In front of a mansion in the most northwest part of Starfish Island. *During mission Conduct Unbecoming, two of the car are parked in front of the mansion. *In the parking lot on the east of Forbes's apartment. *In Lance's apartment in Ocean Beach. *Parked along Ocean Drive, Ocean Beach. GTA IV *An Infernus can be encountered relatively early on if one spawns as a competitor (or in the traffic) during Brucie's street-races. These can be stolen, although killing an opponent and stealing their car will forfeit the race, lowering Brucie's approval rating. *Stevie will send you a message that he requires an Infernus to be delivered in his garage. Like most of Stevie's cars, it will respawn if taken away, and thus can be 'duplicated' -- find the Infernus, take it to a safehouse, then return to where you found it; you should find a freshly-spawned one you can deliver to Stevie instead. *In GTA IV, you receive one as a gift from Bernie Crane after completing all of his missions. *In GTA IV Multiplayer it can be seen driving around the streets of Liberty City. *If you drive an NRG-900 around, especially in and around Star Junction, an Infernus should spawn eventually. To get an NRG-900, just go to Westdyke Autos, in Alderney. *As with most cars, Infernuses will spawn more readily once the player is already driving one -- approaching the Broker safehouse from the southern bridge may be a good way to spawn parked Infernuses near a convenient storing place. Car modification (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Hydraulics Gallery Image:Infernus (GTA3) (rear).jpg|GTA III rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Infernus-lcs.jpg|The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Image:Infernus (GTAVC) (front).jpg|The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Image:Infernus (GTAVC) (rear).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition; rear quarter view. Image:VCSInfernus.jpg|The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Image:Infernus (GTASA) (front).jpg|The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Image:Infernus (GTASA) (rear).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Infernus (GTA4) (front).jpg|The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto IV. Image:Infernus (GTA4) (rear).jpg|GTA IV rendition; rear quarter view with a spoiler. Image:InfernusCW.jpg|The Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sports Cars